1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data decoding system, data decoding method, transmission device, transmission method, receiving device, and receiving method, and particularly relates to a data decoding system, data decoding method, transmission device, transmission method, receiving device, and receiving method in which the system parameter of devices for decoding the data transmitted through a digital interface is maintained always same in all the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently DVD (digital versatile disk)-Video (referred simply to as DVD hereinafter) has been standardized, popularization is anticipated in future. In the DVD, video data are compressed and recorded by way of MPEG (moving picture expert group) format. A DVD player reproduces a DVD in the driving section, and the decoding section decodes the reproduced data from the DVD and outputs it to a television receiver for displaying.
In the DVD player, system parameters such as a number of a menu to be selected (sub-picture stream number), an audio stream number to be selected, and a button number to be displayed highlighted are specified corresponding to the user operation, and when a system parameter is set and stored corresponding to the user operation, the system parameter is subjected to the corresponding processing.
Hereupon, for example, it is probable that television receivers having a function to decode data encoded by way of MPEG format will be developed. In such case, a DVD player and a television receiver having decoding function are connected each other through an AV bus, a bit stream as it is encoded is outputted from the DVD player, supplied to the television receiver having decoding function through the AV bus, and decoded in the television receiver.
However, because the system parameter is set on a DVD player, in the case that the DVD player is located far from the television receiver, for example, they are placed in different rooms separately, it is difficult to set the system parameter while seeing a reproduced image from the DVD.
The present invention was accomplished in view of such problem, and makes it possible to set a system parameter while seeing a reproduced image from a DVD.
In the data decoding system described in accordance with the invention, the first device indicates updating of a system parameter to the respective second devices when updating of the parameter is requested from one of the second devices.
In the data decoding method described in accordance with the invention, the first device indicates updating of a system parameter to the respective second devices when updating of the parameter is requested from one of the second devices.
In the transmission device described in accordance with the invention, when updating of a system parameter is requested from one of the decoders, updating of the system parameter is indicated to the respective decoders through the digital interface.
In the transmission method described in accordance with the invention, when updating of a system parameter is requested from one of the decoders, updating of the system parameter is indicated to the respective decoders through the digital interface.
The receiving device described in accordance with the invention is provided with a memory for storing system parameters, a request means for requesting updating of a system parameter to the transmission device side through the digital interface when updating of a system parameter is indicated, and an updating means for updating the stored system parameter when updating of the system parameter is indicated from the transmission device through the digital interface.
The receiving method described in accordance with the invention includes a storing step for storing system parameters, a requesting step for requesting updating of a system parameter to the transmission device side through the digital interface when updating of a system parameter is indicated, and an updating step for updating the stored system parameter when updating of the system parameter is indicated from the transmission device through the digital interface.
In the data decoding system described in accordance with the invention and data decoding method described in accordance with the invention, the first device indicates updating of a system parameter to the respective second devices when updating of the parameter is requested from one of the second devices.
In the transmission device described in accordance with the invention and transmission method described in accordance with the invention, when updating of a system parameter is requested from one of the decoders, updating of the system parameter is indicated to the respective decoders through the digital interface.
In the receiving device described in accordance with the invention and the receiving method described in accordance with the invention, when updating of the system parameter is indicated, updating of the system parameter is requested to the transmission device through the digital interface, and then updating of the system parameter is indicated through the digital interface, the stored system parameter is updated.